


Partners

by AlineLovelace



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlineLovelace/pseuds/AlineLovelace
Summary: While watching the fourth season finale of Psych, the ending really intrigued me. What had Detective O'Hara said to Lassiter? What did he say back? We'll never know because music played over it. This is just my interpretation of their conversation.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter & Juliet O'Hara
Kudos: 13





	Partners

"Don't come near me," Juliet yelled at the EMT. "I'm perfectly fine."

  
Lassiter waved the man away, giving him a light shove to move him along. Juliet whirled, turning to face her partner. "What?" she snapped at him.

  
"O'Hara, calm down."

  
"Don't tell me what to do!"

  
"I'm just saying-"

  
"Well don't!" A pause. "I almost died, don't tell me what to do!"

  
At this point, she had added wild arm gestures as she spoke. Lassiter rested his hand on her upper arm. "O'Hara, it's over. You're okay."

  
She stared up at him, eyes watering. "I-" her voice cracked- "almost died."

  
Gripping his arm for support, her defenses broke, and tears streamed down her cheeks. Usually, Lassiter wasn't one for emotional support. Typically, he'd tell a crying officer to 'man up'. But this was Juliet O'Hara, his partner of four years. Despite personality differences, they'd grown attached to one another. Lassiter would do anything to help her, whether it be taking a bullet or comforting her while she cried. He pulled her in close to his chest, wrapping his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest, ruining his shirt with her smudged mascara. He thought about mentioning it but decided that was a discussion for another time. "You're okay now. You're safe," he murmured, resting his chin on top of her head.

  
She nodded, though she stayed against his chest for a few minutes longer. Lassiter kept quiet and held her. He knew she'd do the same thing for him, provide support during a difficult situation. Hell, she already had, several times. This was the least he could do for her. Though he made a mental note to ask for dry cleaning money when this all rolled past.

  
"Shawn... did he save Abigail?" she asked, voice muffled by fabric.

  
"He did."

  
"Good."

  
"He wanted to be here. He made me take Guster so he could personally make sure you were safe."

  
She sniffled, pulling away from her partner to look up at him. "Really?"

  
"Why else would Guster be here?"

  
"Good point. He and Shawn go almost everywhere together. They're inseparable."

  
"And though I hate to admit it, he played a large role in preventing your death. I, of course, stopped the gear mechanism, but he held the clock hand to provide me enough time."

  
"Thank you. But why did you come for me? Police give civilians priority."

  
"You're my partner, O'Hara. Spencer could deal with Abigail. I wasn't about to let you die."

  
"Carlton-"

  
He held up a hand to silence her. "Let's get off this damn clock tower. We've been up here long enough."

  
Placing a hand on her back, he guided her down the stairs, down to safety.


End file.
